In Reality's Dreams
by Grimmjow J. the 6th Espada
Summary: Luna is an 18-year-old girl that was gifted with communicating through dreams. She was given this unique gift at birth by an Allucinatori. Luna soon discovers what happened to her mother and how she is connected to the Order of the House of Cain.
1. Chapter 1

_Geranium_

_A sacred flower that will grow anywhere._

_A flower that gives hope with its meaning._

_Determination_

Preface

I was born on a snowy December night when the full moon was high in the sky. I was visited by an Allucinatori just four hours after my birth. A creature that is as old as Mother Earth herself, and it was on that night when my own mother abandoned me because of an old superstition.

That Allucinatori told my parents a divination. And granted me a gift; a gift which allows me to communicate in a very unique way. Through dreams. My mother viewed this as not a gift but as a curse. She comes from a long line of people that are overly superstitious, that believed the Allucinatories were demons from Hell itself. Satan's personal servants of evil. And so she left me and my father all because of a prophecy and a gift. But this isn't where I want to begin my story. My story, my adventure began on my eighteenth birthday. When the full moon was a brilliant beacon in the night.

Chapter 1: Luna

"Aww. Come on dad! Can't I just take one tiny peek?" He flashes a smile, showing off his white, straight teeth. He refused to give in to my puppy dog eyes, or to my pouting.

"You know the rules Luna. No looking OR unwrapping presents until after we eat cake." He peels another potato, washes it, and then cuts it into tiny edible pieces. I make a humph sound and lay my head on the cool white counter.

"But I don't want to wait _that_ long. You cook too slow." I move my head to the side to see him stick out his tongue. He won't let me win. No he _refuses_ to let me win. He never has over these past eighteen years. I have to wait for two long, excruciating hours before I got to see what was beneath that silver wrapping paper. Who knew that such a tiny, innocent, box would make someone, like me, irritated to the core. My leg started twitching just thinking about that box.

I jump off my stool and walk into the living room. I plop onto the couch and turn the TV on. I start flipping through the channels, already bored to death. Don't people use their imaginations anymore to entertain themselves? I sigh as I turn the TV back off and get up. Two hours…What in the world am I supposed to do for that long?

As if sensing my irritation, my father pipes up. Probably annoyed that I was walking around doing nothing. "Before you make me want to shoot myself, why don't you-,"

"Already done with homework." He remains silent and I stop walking in random circles.

"What about-?"

"Done with those long before you got home." He mumbles something as I slip on my sandals. I look up to find him staring off into space. His face was blank and his bright gray eyes were looking at the ceiling. He was thinking. If there is one thing about my father you should know, is that you should never ever bother him when he is staring off into space. After about a minute he started peeling potatoes again.

"I'll be outside if you need me." He turned around to put the diced potatoes in the boiling pot. He waved his hand, indicating that he had heard me loud and clear. I smiled and opened the sliding glass door that lead to our huge backyard. Let's just say that our backyard is pretty unique compared to others in the suburbs. It's our personal sanctuary, where we go if anyone of us were bothered by a problem or simply wish to be away from life in general. Even if it was for a few minutes or to a few hours.

We planted willow trees around the edge of the fence to give us privacy, then built a pond that sits directly in the middle with a metal bench near the edge. Its shadow reflecting in the clear water. In the pond we stuck different kinds of Koi fish. Including my two favorites, a black Koi and a white Koi. I chose those two due to the fact that they symbolized peace, balance, and tranquility.

After the fish, we planted every flower known to mankind. Personally, I love this place. It was so majestic and magical at the same time. It made me forget that outside of these wooden walls, there was a cruel and ruthless world waiting to pounce if it was given the chance. If you let your guard down for too long.

As I pushed back the willows' branches the smell of the flowers hit me. It wasn't an awful smell; each flower's fragrance balanced the others out. The stony path was soon revealed to me and I followed it to the middle of the sanctuary and to the bench. As I sat down on the bench I started to relax. My problems became blurry and foreign as the sun's gentle rays hit my back and neck. My eyes started to feel heavy and slowly shut themselves. I needed to stay awake, but sleeps temptation was too powerful and it overtook me, and soon I was out like a light. I felt something cold on my head and realized it was the bench's metal frame.

I move my arm underneath my head making a makeshift pillow as I fell into a deep sleep. It was dark for quite a while before an image made its way into my mind. It was an image of a young man who looked to be in his early twenties. He was beautiful. His jet black hair shined in the light. A single blue streak adorned the middle of his bangs. But what caught my eye was not his hair, but he's bright green eyes. They seemed to see deep into my soul. I felt as if he was staring right through me. I couldn't help but stare back.

His mouth started moving, his lips shaping the words, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. When he realized that I couldn't understand him, he walked closer. My breath caught in my throat, I couldn't make my arms and legs move. He held out his hand and smiled a mesmerizing smile. A little hesitant, I carefully put my hand in his. Curious to see what he was going to do, and afraid at the same time. This was something I was not familiar with. But then his smile faltered and turned into a frown. I felt confusion and pain, as if his emotions were filling my bones. And within a second he was gone. My own confusion entered my mind. I felt something touch my forehead and in annoyance I swatted the problem away.

My hand connected with something and I heard a series of foul words as I awoke from my dream. Groggy and irritation don't mix very well if you ask me. I sat up and looked around to find the source that had touched me. And believe it or not, there was my dad standing next to me rubbing his hand.

"What happened? How long was I out?" I asked rubbing the soreness out of my neck.

"As for your first question, you slapped my hand a little bit too hard. As for your second question you've been asleep for almost an hour and a half." My eyes widened in shock. _Two hours_!

"That long?" Great…I still needed to get ready for tonight, AND still eat some dinner before my friends arrived. I wanted to kick myself for snoozing. But yet again that was a nice dream I had.

"As they always say 'ya snooze, ya lose'." Change that. I think my dad needs the kick more than I right now. I got off the bench and stretched, causing my neck and back to pop all at once. My dad gritted his teeth and shook his head. It drives him up the wall when he hears that sound.

"Sorry." I started for the house. "Do we still have time to eat?" I looked up at him. He shrugged and looked away.

"I don't think you can eat fast enough. It talks you forever to eat everything off your plate." He smiled a wise-crack smile, and looked back down at me. His gray eyes gleaming with humor.

I folded my arms and stuck out my bottom lip. "Hey! That's not true at all!" I poked him in the side all he did was laugh at me. He poked me back in the same spot and a funny noise made its way out of my mouth. My hand covered my mouth and I glared at him. "That's not funny!" I yelled pointing at him, as he fell to the ground laughing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He replied, holding his stomach and wiping away a few happy tears. "I couldn't help it."

I turned around and stomped back to the house. "Are you done now? I'm starving and need to get ready before my friends come over for the party." He nodded still wearing that stupid smile on his face as he opened the sliding glass door for me. I walked in and he shut it behind him.

"I'll set up the plates while you go get changed. Sound good to you?" I grinned and ran upstairs to get ready for tonight's fun. I heard clinging of plates as my dad set up the table. I looked to my left and opened my closet doors. _Hmmm…What should I wear tonight? I skirt? Heck no. I don't feel like making myself uncomfortable tonight. Capris? No, too casual. Ah Ha._ I picked up my jeans and threw them on the bed. Next came finding the right shirt. Now that shouldn't be much of a challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Luna

We had just barely got done eating before the doorbell starting ringing. I dropped my fork and slid out of my chair, nearing knocking it over. When I was little my dad came up with a rule for answering the door: 'Always Look Before You Open.' And since I was little, and didn't have enough brain capacity to remember those five words, I wrote the rule in big bold permanent sharpie. Of course my dad wasn't so happy about me doing that. But it's been up there for about twelve years now.

I looked through the peephole to find that it was Luke Tatum who kept ringing the doorbell. He stopped ringing it and put his eye close to the peephole and smiled, then waved. I felt like laughing. "Luke!" I threw open the door ready to give him a gigantic hug. Only he yelled my name and threw his arms open and grabbed me in a tight embrace.

"Luna!" Then he gasped. "What a gorgeous outfit!" I was wearing a light blue shirt, with long sleeves that opened out longer near the end, with my dark blue jeans. I struggled to get out of his embrace, and if as sensing this he let go, still holding that bright smile of his.

"Glad you like it." I whispered under my breath, shutting the door behind him as he stepped inside.

"Hello Mr. Debano." He stuck out his hand to shake my father's hand. My dad liked Luke, despite that he was gay. My dad shook his hand back, mirroring Luke's smile. My father was wearing a tight black shirt that showed off his muscles with dark Levis and brown cowboy boots. His tattoo, of the Marine Corps symbol, showed on his bicep on his right arm. He didn't intimidate Luke very easily, like most people.

"How are you Luke?"

"Good sir. Are you ready for this party?"

My dad smiled. "I'll be ready for it when it's over and there's a beer in my hand. No offense Luna."

"None taken." If it was only me, dad, and Luke then I wouldn't mind this party at all. But some hopes just have to die, just a little too fast. Because the doorbell rang again. Luke turned around to look at me, and frowned. His happy smile disappearing.

"I thought I was your only best friend?" He asked, his eyebrow rising in question.

"You are my only best friend, but I needed to invite other people too." I looked through the peephole to find that it was Brooks Stefens who had rung the doorbell this time. I felt like throwing up when I saw his face.

"Aw hell no! I never invited him! What on earth is he doing here?" I was pissed that he actually had the guts to show up here. Especially after I caught him and that cheerleader girl kissing in the locker room.

"What your language missy." Oops.

"Sorry dad." I didn't want to open the door but I had to be nice, even though he didn't deserve my kindness. I heard a gagging sound as I opened the door and Brooks stepped in with a huge smile on that dumb face of his.

"Hey birthday girl! How are you doing this fine evening?" He asked, wrapping his arms around my waist. He squeezed my waist hard as he gave a hug.

"Can't breathe!" He let go of me, still holding that stupid smile. "May I ask what you are doing here?" I let the anger I felt seep into my voice.

"I came by to say happy birthday to my one and _only_ girlfriend." He frowned. Curse him; what he said made me sick to my stomach. This guy really is all muscle and no brain…Is he really this stupid enough to come over to my house, and wish me a happy birthday? Especially after what I caught him doing? He must have been dropped on his head too many times as a child.

"OK, you've done your job. Thank you and have a wonderful evening." I start pushing him toward the door. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me to find that it was my father that had stopped me from doing so.

"Now, now Luna. Be nice to the gentleman." His face didn't show it, but he wanted Brooks gone also. And trust me, he can be scary if he wanted to be. He lifted his hand off of my shoulder and replaced it one Brooks broad shoulder. He starts putting pressure on his shoulder. "You can stay if you want, enjoy some cake if you want to. You're always welcome here."

Brooks smiled a nervous smile and backed up a little. "Oh, I just remembered that I needed something for my mother. See ya at school Luna!" And with a wave and the opening of the door, he turned around and ran for his truck. I hugged my dad.

"Thank you!" Then all of a sudden Luke hugged me.

"Yes! Thank you Mr. Debano!"

"I thought you said he was cute?" I let go of my dad and looked at Luke. My eyebrows went up with suspicion.

"Yeah…that was before he started flirting with my best friend, and then hurt her. I'm over him now." He let go of me and waved his hand in the air, dismissing the topic.

"I need a beer." My dad muttered and walked to the fridge. The doorbell rang again. "Maybe two or three more." I rolled my eyes and opened the door. This time I knew it was good friends.

"Hey Susan, hey Johnny." They walked in and each gave me a hug. Johnny waved to Luke and he waved back, blushing a little too.

"Luna? You only invited three people to your eighteenth birthday party? Shame on you." Her voice sounded like a mother scolding her child that just did something bad. She looked for more life forms other than the four that were here. Susan Duke came to my high school two years ago after her parents were moved. She moved around a lot with them, due to their high-paying jobs. Johnny Perkins on the other hand was born and raised here. He now lives with his grandmother after his parents were lost at sea four years ago. I invited him mostly due to the fact I found out he had a slight crush on Luke. And Luke had a slight crush on Johnny, but both of them are too thickheaded to admit that to each other.

Luke pulled on my sleeve. "Why didn't you tell me _he_ was coming? I would have worn something better!" He whispered in my ear. I thought he looked fine. He was wearing a light brown shirt that had a slight v-neck, with some khaki pants. I waved him off and smiled at Johnny.

"I'm glad you could make it Johnny." He blushed and looked away.

"Me too. My parents were kind enough to let me go. As long as I wasn't too tired tomorrow for baseball practice." I nodded and grabbed Susan's hand and led her to the dining room. Johnny and Luke followed. My dad was already standing by my birthday cake, holding his beer and a lighter for the candles.

"Good, now that everyone is here, we will finally get started." He turned to the cake and set his beer down and started lighting the candles, one by one. But the last candle wouldn't co-operate with being torched. He started to get irritated. "You stupid fucking candle." He tried lighting it again. "You damn thing had better light."

"Language?" I said in a mocking tone. He looked up at me and frowned.

"Do as I say, not as I do." He replied, finally getting the resistant candle to light. "Ha! Take that you stupid candle." He put the lighter away and stood next to me, putting his arm on my shoulder. "Ok, time to sing happy birthday, blow out the candles, and wish a wonderful wish."

"Dad! You know that I don't like people singing to me…" I despise people singing to me, it sets off my nerves. But he shrugged and ignored my whining completely and started singing happy birthday. My friends joined right in, and sang all the way to the end of the song. The only great singer, and the only one not off key, was Susan. Thank the Lord for that. After the last verse, the torture ended and I blew out my candles. I made a wish too, and hoped it would become true. Of course I'm not going to tell anyone or else it won't become true. And I want it to so badly come true.

Everyone clapped and cheered as I finally turned 18 years-old as the last candle's flame was blown out. My dad pulled me into a hug and whispered into my ear, "My little girl has grown up so fast." He pulled back and smiled, I smiled back.

"Don't worry Papa. I'll always be your little girl no matter what." He kissed me on my forehead and let go so that my friends could take turns hugging me and congratulating me.

"Now don't you think that it is time for opening of presents?" Susan asked me after giving me a hug. She walked back to the front room to grab something out of the huge bag she brought. She came back in and I felt my mouth drop.

"What in the world did you get me Susan? A freakin' elephant?" She only laughed at my expression that stuck on my face. "Seriously? What in the world did you get me?" She set the bag on the table and I started to reach for it. Before I could even peek inside, she grabbed my shoulders and turned me around.

"Sorry, but you have to open my present last. The lets open them this way: Luke, Johnny, your father, then me. How's that sound?" Before I could even respond to her, she shoved Luke's present into my arms. "Now open it before I open it myself." I roll my eyes and she lets go of my shoulders. I turn back around to set the present on the table so that I wouldn't drop it when I opened it. Just in case it was something fragile. I take the scissors out of my father's hands and cut the red ribbon that held the two parts of the boxes together. I let the ribbon fall to the floor and cut the tape that was on the four sides of the boxes, I then lifted up the top box and gasped.

"Luke! Where in the world did you get this? It's so beautiful!" I dip my hand down and pick up the necklace that held a golden cross at the bottom. In the middle of the cross was a gem that was clear enough to see through and it glistened in the light that hung above our table. "I love it so much!" He steps behind me and I unclasp the lock and pull it behind me, he grabs it and put it around my neck and clasps the lock back shut. I turned around and smiled at him then walked to the mirror that was hanging on the opposite wall. "I absolutely love this!"

He laughed and said, "Look inside the gem, there's something in there." I look at him then held the cross up to my eye to see what he meant. And when I did I saw the Our Father prayer inside the tiny little gem. "It's extremely tiny, and I don't know how they got that long prayer into the half-inch gem, but I thought you might like it because I know that is your favorite prayer out of all the others." I give him another hug.

Johnny came up behind Luke and spoke, holding his tiny little present. "I don't know if you would like this or not, but I hope you do. I wasn't sure, until I asked Luke." A tiny little blush showed itself on both of their faces and I smile.

"Don't worry Johnny, I'm sure that I will love it. No matter what you give me, even if it's just a hug, I will love it." He smiles and hands me the little box. It's all wrapped up in a bright dark blue wrapping paper. "Ah, I like this paper haha, I don't want to rip it up." Everyone laughs except for my father who smiles and shakes his head and takes another drink from his beer bottle. I carefully unwrap the tiny box and put it on the table next to the ribbon that I took off. I open the top and shake the box so that whatever was in it would fall out onto the palm of my hand. And when I did a wrist bracelet falls out. It was a dull dark silver but there was a bright silver full moon that hung down from the bracelet.

"When I found it, I immediately thought of you and how you were named after the moon. And I thought that way you would never forget you are, and the origin of your name." I smile entranced by the little trinket.

"Thank you very much Johnny, I will always cherish it." He gave me a hug then helped put the bracelet on my right wrist.

"Your turn Mr. Debano." Susan said pushing him in the back to make him move forward. Susan handed him his present and he thanked her. He then preceded to hand me the little silver box that had driven me up the wall trying to figure out this morning.

"What is inside this box has been handed down from my great grandfather, your great great great grandfather. He would want you to have it." I carefully took off the silver wrapping paper and handed it to him. He took it and put it on the counter. I held a tiny delicate box in my hand; it was covered in something that was black and polished, with blue swirls covering the top and the two sides. "It was hand-carved from a meteorite that survived the pressure from Earth's atmosphere. My great grandfather thought it was good luck while others thought it was a curse, a warning from Heaven, but he carved the box from it anyways and ever since then it has been passed down as a family heirloom. What is inside that box, however, is a good luck charm that was carved out of the core of the meteorite."

"But how do I open it? There is no key hole." He smiles and shrugs.

"There is no key for it. No one has ever seen what was put inside that box except for my great grandfather. He never told anyone how, or what, opens it." My heart sank. Then how does anyone know what is inside a good luck charm? What if I find a way to open it and it turns out to be a curse instead? As if reading my mind my father answered my private question.

"He did leave a clue, and it is a good luck charm. That's all he left for his children and grandchildren. I'll tell you what the clue is once everyone leaves, but not right now because it has to stay a family secret." He winks at me and smiles a coy smile. Curse it all…I would have to wait longer. "Now there's one present left to open, and then we can start eating the cake and start the party." Susan looked she was about to burst with happiness as she handed me her huge present.

"I really, really hope that you love it. It took me a few months to make, and if you don't like it I will never be your friend again." She smiles and hands me the bag that contained my birthday present. I look at her before I open it just to set her nerves off, and she glares at me. I laugh and open the bag fully and reach it to feel what was down there. When my hand touched something it felt soft and a little rough in some spots. I look at her with a questioning look on my face and she looks like she's ready to burst, despite the fact that I haven't even pulled it out yet. I finally wrapped my hand around it and pulled it out slowly just in case it was delicate and I didn't want to rip it and deal with Susan crying on my birthday. My jaw practically dropped to the floor when I let the bag drop.

"Susan!" I held onto my present with both hands and looked at her in shock. "You made this yourself?" I looked at everyone else and they seemed fascinated by it also. "It's beautiful!" It was a hand-made dress, or what looked like a prom dress. It flowed to the ground so elegantly and with no effort at all. It was a dark cyan color with black beads forming swirls from the hips down. It was strapless and came with a black scarf to wrap around my shoulders. "I'm—I don't know— "

"Yes! She's speechless!" She claps her hands in joy. "You do love it right?" She asks me despite the fact that I am speechless and my mouth is half open in surprise and happiness. I only nod, letting a smile creep onto my face. "Oh by the way if you were wondering, that dress is for prom. And you can only wear it on special occasions after prom is done also. Deal?"

"Deal." I say carefully laying the dress across the table. I grab her and give her a huge hug. "Thank you so much Susan! I'll cherish it always and forever!"

My dad laughed and then patted my back. "I think you'll look beautiful in that Luna. You'll pull that off perfectly. And now time for some cake and ice cream to get the party started."

And with that he turned to grab a knife to cut the cake with. After slicing the cake into perfect even slices, he lifted each slice carefully and put the individual pieces onto plates. He then preceded to grab the ice cream out of our freezer, stuck it in the microwave and punched in fifteen seconds and pushed start.

The microwave turned on and worked its magic, quickly heating the ice cream, making it melt just enough to scope easily. When it beeped at my father that it was done he took it out, took the lid off, went into the drawer and started scoping ice cream onto our plates next to our pieces of cake.

"Thank you!" We all yelled at once. We grabbed our plates and ran into the living room to socialize for the rest of my 18th birthday party.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if this chapter is a little short…But I've caught the flu that's been going around my school and I can't think straight! AHHHH! But I hope you enjoy it! **

**~Grimmy**

Chapter 3: Luna

It wasn't until four hours later that everyone left, happy and full of chocolate birthday cake. I wave goodbye to Susan who was the last one to leave my house. I yawned as I closed the door and locked it. I turned around walked back into the kitchen to see how my father was doing. He was cleaning up the kitchen and left-over dishes while whistling the Marine Corps Hymn to himself. I smiled to myself and walked in to help him. He handed me a hand towel and a plate to clean off. I grab the plate and wipe off the water and stick it into the strainer to dry off more.

"Did you enjoy today?" He asked scrubbing a plate that had chocolate frosting smiley face in the middle.

He looks over and smiles, I nod and stay silent. He knew I was exhausted and didn't bother to ask any more questions about today. It took a good ten minutes to finish up the rest of the dishes and put them on the strainer to finish drying off.

"I think it's time for bed. Don't you agree?" He took the towel from my hands and wiped the water off of his. I smile and nod and hold up my arms.

"I know I'm too old for that, but you never know what might happen tomorrow, and I don't want to grow up yet." He laughed and turned around, allowing me to jump up onto his back. He put his arms around me to keep me from falling backwards.

"You can never be too old for anything Luna, remember that." He walked up the stairs with me on his back. "I remember the first time I tried to give you a piggy-back ride. You were afraid that you were gonna fall off and die." He laughed at the old memory that resurrected itself.

"I remember that you kept trying to tell me that you wouldn't let go. You would always promise to never let me fall." I smile and he does too. We reach my bedroom and he turns around with his back to my bed so that I could let go and fall onto the comfy bed. He turns around, leans over and gives me a kiss on my forehead.

"I hope you know that I will never ever let anything happen to you. Always remember that."

"Thank you Papa." He smiles and walks out, shutting off the light when he leaves. I kick off my shoes and pull the covers up and over me, settling into the softness and coldness of my bed. I don't bother with changing into my pajamas, I was exhausted to move to do something as simple as that. I settled deeper into my covers, keeping my body heat in to keep me warm. "Oh! What about that clue that your great grandfather left?" I yelled hoping he didn't fall asleep just yet. My curiosity was burning. He yelled back.

"I'll tell you in the morning Luna, for now just get some sleep. I don't want you pondering over it all night long." And with that I heard a small click and knew that he had shut his door and the discussion was over. Curse it all. I wanted to know, and I was curious to see what was inside that old family heirloom. Could there really be a good luck charm? How does anyone know if there really is something in there, and that my ancestor is just playing a trick on his own family? But that didn't stop me from wanting to get inside that box and see. And if there really is a good luck charm than that would be a family mystery solved, but on the other hand…if there isn't anything inside of it…than my father's great grandfather would be just a trickster that would have had his entire family go insane just trying to figure out what was inside and just how to open it up. I wonder how many people went insane trying to figure it out. As I was pondering this new situation, my eyelids grew heavy and I started to fall asleep. I snuggled even deeper into my bed as my dreams overtook reality.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry for this chapter being so freakin' long! T.T but I was bored and had nothing else to do haha. But I hope you enjoy, and review please, criticism is good for my brain and so are good reviews haha**

Chapter Four: Mike

My head had a light buzzing sound floating around as I got ready for bed. I said goodnight to Luna, brushed my teeth, and cleaned my face off, ready to fall onto the bed into sleep's sweet bliss. As I stayed there for almost thirty minutes I contemplated on how well Luna's birthday went. There were some minor problems here and there, such as Luna not paying attention to her friends due to the fact I could tell her youthful mind was wondering what the hell was in the box. That's the main reason I didn't want to tell her what the clue was my great grandfather left me. I had told her, she'd probably lock herself in her room and not talk to anyone until she had that damn clue figured out. But I guess you could blame me for that gene, I was the same way when I was her age. I needed to know how something worked on the inside, I wouldn't rest until I knew everything was about it. The Corps didn't even help with that either, even then I couldn't rest until I knew everything about something.

I was almost about to fall asleep when I hear a faint knocking sound downstairs. My entire body became alert and alive and without hesitating I opened up my gun case and grabbed my handgun ready for whatever was downstairs or outside. Not even bothering to put my shirt on I walk into Luna's room first making sure that nothing was inside there. Nope nothing. I check the next few rooms just to check and nothing was there either. Whatever was making that knocking sound was downstairs and still downstairs because I could hear it faintly. I carefully walk downstairs with my gun in front, I turn the corner and look into the kitchen and the dining room, and then the family room. Nothing in there either. I turn back around and look thru the peephole. And man did I get the surprise of my life. I shouldn't be so surprised to see who was on the other side of the door, I knew that one day she would rear her ugly head back into our life one way or another.

I lean my head against the door and debated whether or not to open the door. The bitch needed to go away, forever. She needed to die and stay away from us. But I should've known that hope would die quickly. Relentlessly I open the door, and my face contorted in disgust as she smiles.

"What the hell do you want Anna?" I ask letting the anger seep into my voice. "You know you have no business being here what-so-ever. None. Zip. Now go away before I decide to put a bullet in your head. It wouldn't be that hard to convince a judge that it was an accident. After all it is to dark to tell who the hell is who at night." She just stands there glaring away as her smiled turns into a frown.

"Is that any way to treat your wife?" She asked taking a stop back, finally getting the hint that I really was not in the joking mood.

"Ex." I respond back. "And I can treat you any way I want. After all you have no right to be here, or even be near here for that fact."

"I just wanted to say hello to Luna. Wish her a happy 18th birthday. Don't I at least deserve that much? After all I am her mother." She smiles. God I hated that smile, she looked like a brat that needed serious punishment. A brat that didn't understand the consequences of doing what she did wrong.

"No." I began shutting the door in her face, when she put her hand between the door and the frame. Oh God how I was tempted to close it shut on her hand. To break it and hear her scream in pain. But not even that wouldn't satisfy me enough for what she did to us. And I didn't exactly want to wake up Luna.

"You can't protect her for long. Have you even told her who I am?" I shake my head.

"She doesn't need to know about the bitch that left her behind. She doesn't need to know that kind of pain."

"You know you can't keep her from this secret much longer Mike. She'll find out sooner or later."

"No not later. She'll know by tomorrow. But trust me, it's not me that should be worried about my safety when she does find out. I would worry about your own safety first, Anna." I put emphasize on her name, so she would take the hint to finally leave. I was tired and ready to greet my bed with open arms. "Now can you go away, so I can sleep in peace, this was not part of the night I was looking forward to." She shrugged and turned to walk away. But she stopped and turned back around, her blue eyes glinting in the moon's beams.

"If I was you Mike, I would watch your back wherever you went. You never know what might happen if you look away at the wrong time." I could hear the threat in her own voice, but I paid no attention to it. She was no threat to me. I shut the door and made sure that I locked it. After checking the front door, I went around to see, and make sure, that all the windows were closed, locked, and shut, as well as the garage door and the sliding glass door. She may be puny, but the guy that was hiding around the corner wasn't so small and puny. He was probably there to guard her in case I decided to harm or hurt her in any way. I finally walked up the stairs, satisfied that no harm could come to Luna right now. I walk into my bedroom close the door behind me and fall onto the bed. I didn't care about anything but sleep right now. I was too tired to move, and soon enough my eyelids begin dropping. The last memory I was thinking of was Luna. The day she came into this world, and the day she was abandoned.

-18 years ago-

I was pacing back and forth in the waiting room, kicked out by my own wife because I was getting on her nerved. I sat down hoping that would help me calm down just a little bit. But I wanted to be there with her, to help her, but I was ordered to stay out until the doctor came out to get me. To me this hour seemed like an eternity, was it ever going to end? And then my imagination started to get the better of me. What if I'm not a good father? What if I don't raise her right and screw up? What if…What if she doesn't like me? I smack my hand against my head. There was no need to worry about that right now. There was no point I was just getting myself even more worked up than before. I know I'm going to make mistakes; no new father is immune from that. I was more afraid of my soon-to-be newborn daughter, not loving me or hating me.

My leg started bouncing up and down and it wasn't until I heard the clearing of a throat that I looked up. It was the doctor. My leg stopped bouncing as I stood up to hear what he had to say.

"Mike Debano?" He said, taking off his rubber gloves. "Would you like to come see your wife and newborn daughter?" You would think those words would have a man running for the room they were staying in, but I was shocked. I'm really a dad…I'm really a dad. "Mr. Debano? Are you alright sir? You look a little pale." He put a concern hand on my shoulder and I nodded.

I cleared my throat. "Yes. Thank you." I smile as he showed me to where my wife and daughter were. On the way there he told me that everything went fine and that mother and baby were just fine, which made my nerves go down just a little bit. He opened the door and let me go thru first and boy did my heart jump for joy. I saw Anna looking down at a tiny bundle of blankets. She looked up when she heard the doctor speak.

"She weighs eight pounds and fourteen ounces. We'll leave you three alone, but we will be in later to check up on you two." With a wave of his hand the nurses in the room left and he followed behind them, shutting the door on his way out. I looked back down at my wife and she looked up with the biggest smile on her face, and her eyes sparkled with the love and joy she felt. My face reflected her joy and love. I bent down and kissed her on her forehead.

"I'm so glad that the both of you're are safe and sound. I was panicking outside not knowing what the hell was going on in here." My eyebrow raises up in question but her smile never faltered.

"I'm sorry Mike, but all that pacing you were doing was making it worse for me." I was about to object but she stopped me. "I know you can't help it but it was for the best." I frowned.

"I feel hurt…" She laughed and I smiled. "Well I guess I should be grateful. I have my hand intact and I didn't have to experience 'The Exorcist'." She hand whipped out and smacked mine. "Ow." I rubbed my hand, pretending that it hurt just to make her feel better. "Feel better now?" She nodded and looked back down at our daughter.

"What shall we name her? It has to be something cute, not ugly, cute. And it has to certainly be unique—" I zoned out as I looked outside into the darkness. I saw a dark figure standing near the window and I sighed. I look away and up at the moon. I knew something good and bad was going to happen tonight whether or not I liked it.

"Luna." I said out loud.

"—What?" She asked surprised.

"Why don't we name her Luna? That's certainly unique and I find it cute." I turn around and smile, but it never reached my eyes.

"What made you think of that name?" She asked switching our daughter to her other arm.

"Well she was born during a full moon," I replied pointing outside towards the direction of the moon. "I think that would be a good reminder of when she was born wouldn't you agree?"

"I agree." It wasn't until we put Luna down for that night that our lives turned upside down from then on. We were both asleep, Anna on the bed and I on the small couch sleeping soundly. I wasn't until midnight that something in the room set my alarm off in my body. I slowly brought my eyes open to see if there actually something in the room, but not moving to let the intruder know that I was awake. I looked around letting my eyes adjust to the moon's rays, and the room's darkness. It took a few minutes until I could spot a dark clothed figure in near Luna's bed. The dark figure stood like that for twenty minutes and I lay still to see what his first move would be. It wasn't until a hand went up and slowly went towards Luna that I jumped up ready to defend my baby girl. His hand stopped half-way and I could see that his head turned my way and I caught sight of his eyes, the moon's rays glinting off of them. A familiar shock went through me and I knew that it was not an enemy that had come to take Luna. No this man was a messenger. A messenger of the Allucinatori'.

"You know I am here not to harm you and your child Mike Debano. I am only here to deliver a message, a divination." His head turned away from me and looked at Anna. "She won't want to hear this but she must."

"What the hell are you talking about? What does Anna have to do with anything? And why the hell is an Allucinatori messenger doing here?" I could feel my muscles tense as his eyes shifted towards me once again.

"How could you have not known? Anna Druno, your wife, is from the House of Cain?" My heart dropped.

"Wha—," He looked away and back to Anna. And I looked at her too. If she was truly from the House of Cain, then she must have the Mark. The cursed Mark God threw upon Cain when he murdered his own blood brother Able. I walked to Anna's bedside and looked down at her, confused and hoping truly that was this messenger was saying was false. Anna? She couldn't truly be one of them. She couldn't be. "How…" I swallowed and looked back at the Allucinatori.

"Did you not see the Mark? You should have, but now her Mark is immune to you due to the fact that you two slept with each other. Usually if an Allucinatori touches a member of the House of Cain they would immediately feel a shock."

"You had better damn well have evidence that she really is a member of that cursed House. Huh? Do you have proof?" I asked trying hard not to raise my voice as to wake up Luna and Anna.

He walked over to where I was and raised his hand towards Anna's head. I grabbed his arm midway not sure what he was exactly going to do to her. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to show a fellow brother the proof he wants that his wife is from the House of Cain. Or do you believe and wish for me to do my job and tell you the divination." He let go of his hand. It is true. I wanted to know the truth, my heart needed to know but my head didn't. I loved her so much, how could she deceive me like this? His hand hovered above her hand and blue sparks began to appear between them. I back up a few steps knowing that Anna would wake up and she wouldn't be a happy person is she knew who was near her.

Between her eyebrows a very small cross appeared and beautiful complicated patterns began to appear from that cross. They swirled all around on her forehead and down the side of her face and down her neck disappearing underneath her gown and the covers. They started to solidify and looked permanent on her face like an elaborate tattoo.

Anna's eyes flew open and she sat up as if someone had stuck needles into her body and electrocuted her. The Allucinatori also backed up and it looked as if he was smiling. Her eyes looked over at Luna, her mother instinct to make sure her baby is safe from harm and then she looked over towards me and the stranger. Her eyes opened wide realizing that there really was an intruder in her room and that her baby was in danger. She whipped around and snatched Luna out of her plastic crib, holding her tight to her chest. She knew I was there but she was more focused on the Allucinatori, to see if he would make a move towards her and her child. I stood there like a deer caught in the headlights. What this messenger said was true she really and truly is a member of that cursed House. My blood started to boil just thinking about it, that damn little...How the hell did I not see this before? Damn it! How…why did I have to fall in love with her of all people? Why?

"Anna Druno, daughter of Kana and Draka, you were born into the House of Cain and Mike Debano, son of Hevn and Eidos, you were born into the Allucinatories. I have brought forth a divination of your daughter Luna from the highest Order. 'The Moon shall rise to her brilliance, behold she shall free the people. But beware the darken soul of Cain's children, the House of Cain. For they will stop at nothing to bring down the Moon and her brilliant Radiance. The one with the Mark is destined to bring down the House of Cain.' I have delivered the message and have done my duty and now I must leave." He backed away but before he could leave and disappear, a glass vase was thrown in his direction. The Allucinatori dodged it and I see his eyes glint in anger as the vase shatters and the pieces fall to the floor one by one. Making tiny clinking sounds against the floor.

"You son of a bitch. You _dare_ come here and tell me a _lie_?" She tried throwing something again but I caught her arm, coming out of my shock. She turned and glared at me pissed that I stopped her. "And _you_! You dare lie to me?" She tried to rip her arm away from me, but that was the last straw. I could feel my anger boil over.

"You want to talk about lying? Why didn't you ever fucking tell me you were a descendent of Cain! The damned House of Cain!" Right then Luna, forgotten that she was there in Anna's arms, starting crying. Startled from the intensity of our voices and the shattering of glass. She wasn't the only one that was aware that something was going on. I heard footsteps running down the hallway, and I knew this wasn't going to be a good scene to explain. I turned to the messenger, hoping he would get the hint to leave right away. He got it and vanished into thin air, the only evidence of his being here was stuck in our memories. Memories that would never be remembered for good ones. I looked down at Anna and the Mark slowly disappeared. I let go of her arm not wanting to touch her anymore. I didn't know what to do anymore, I was hurt. The door to the room was swung open and the doctor and two nurses came into the room. One of the nurses gasped when she saw the broken glass on the ground. The other nurse rushed over to Anna and Luna making sure both of them weren't hurt.

To everyone's surprise, including myself, Anna shoved Luna into the nurse's arms. "I don't want to touch that demon child." After she got rid of Luna she turned and tore out the IV needle out of her arm and threw it towards the end of the bed. She threw the covers off of her and swung her legs out and stood up. The doctor rushed over to stop her but she was faster. Her hand quickly shot out and smacked him right across the face sending him into the wall. She looked at me still glaring she didn't want anyone to get in the way of her leaving the hospital. I didn't care, it would be better for all of us if she did leave. She turned away and I watched her walk out the door. The nurse that was holding the crying Luna walked over obviously shaking from what just happened. She handed me Luna and I took her, she immediately calmed down. Sticking her tiny thumb in her mouth she shut her eyes and fell back asleep. The nurses helped the doctor up as he rubbed his face that was now turning red from where Anna had hit him in surprise.

"Is there anything you would care to explain to us Mr. Debano?" He asked after he told the nurses to go after Anna. But there was no use she'll be long gone before they even get out the door. Not wanting to look away from Luna's sleeping face I replied.

"Her mother is not in her right mind, and I have a feeling she'll never come back to see Luna, and so I ask that you take her off of the birth certificate. You'll never see her again as long as you live. It's best that Luna never finds out what kind of mother she had when she was born."

"But sir—,"

"Just do it. Is it alright for me to take her home now?" I look up and he shakes his head.

"We must keep her overnight just to make sure she really is ok to take home."

"Just one night?"

"Yes sir."

"Then tomorrow morning we will be leaving, and I hope for your sake you do make sure that Anna's name is taken off of the birth certificate." I didn't want Luna to suffer the hatred her mother now has for her. She doesn't need to carry that kind of burden with her everywhere.


End file.
